


She /Was/ Perfect

by Llalita



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (though i did on one fic...), Dan dies, F/M, I'm sorry!!, M/M, Murder, Suicide, everyone dies basically, except phil, no no no i will never kill phil, the other oc dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llalita/pseuds/Llalita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan’s thoughts about /her/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She /Was/ Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link: http://demurehowell.tumblr.com/post/148739405104/she-was-perfect

She was perfect.  
Perhaps that was why Phil chose her instead of me. It doesn’t need an explanation, really.

Was I perfect?  
Probably not. I had all the flaws, things that I desperately wanted to change, but couldn’t. Maybe that was why he broke up with me.

Did she deserve him?  
No, I don’t think so. Nobody does, actually. Phil is something too pure for this world. He was so kind and unique. Maybe that was why she hit on him.

Did I hate her?  
I guess so. Phil is someone I love so dearly. Seeing him slowly get so distant from me hurt. It hurt. So much.

At the time, I wanted to get revenge. Oh, but what I did was such a sin.

But, did I make the right choice?  
No. Oh dear God, no. Her screams were painful to hear. Her usually pink lipstick turned red in the presence of blood. Her pale, white skin turned even paler from the loss of blood.

The prison cell smelled awful, too. It reeked of pain and suffering. It felt like the screams of victims of murder, including her, were bouncing off the walls, haunting those who step inside.

What about my second choice? Was it right?  
I hope so. Tinting the cell blood red was an awful thing to do to the other prisoners. But the worst thing I’d done there was scream.

I screamed as loud as I could. Shouting Phil’s name was the best I could do. To show him the pain he gave me. All because of the fact that /she was perfect/.

Keywords; /was/

**Author's Note:**

> what did you guys think? idk making Dan kill someone and himself is pretty gross. wtf is wrong with me


End file.
